This subject matter of this specification relates to information selection.
The Internet facilitates easy access to on-line mapping systems for millions of people. These on-line mapping systems can provide detailed maps of geographic regions at a variety of zoom levels. Additionally, the dynamic nature of these on-line mapping systems can facilitate the targeted presentation of content, such as advertisements. For example, a coffee retailer can provide advertisements in the form of selectable icons that are rendered on a map page that is displayed on a client device, such as a computer. Mousing over the icon can reveal additional advertising information, such as the coffee retailer's business name and contact information, including the address.
The content items can be selected for presentation with the map based, for example, on the portion of the map that is presented. However, when content items are presented based solely on the address of the advertising entity, it is possible that the advertisement selected is not relevant to the user. For example, the user may be viewing a map of a potential vacation destination, while the presented content item is for a plumber that has a business that is located in the displayed portion of the map. Displaying advertisements that are irrelevant to a user's interests can degrade the user experience.